To Have The Heart of a Star
by KorryneMarieCone
Summary: if you have the heart of a star you live and get powers until the next star falls. Frieza wants got the last star and wants the next one. Vegeta wants the next star. Bulma, is that star that falls. Will Vegeta save her or take her heart? review!
1. Ch1 part 1: Frieza

So i have made this story once before but I then got into college and ran out of time to work on it. And now that i have found time to work on it, i could not log onto my old account, and on top of that i could not find my old chapters that i had already made for tis story. Soooo... i now am making it all over, but better this time! Hopefully, I do remember that people did really like my other one that I was making and so i am going for another try at it. And yes this time I am going to finish it! I promise.

Ok and to forewarn you there is a lot of spelling errors and punctuation errors, i am not good at grammar and never have been. so i greatly apologize to all who hate that. But hey i try.

Well with that said ENJOY!

**To Have The Heart of a Star**

_Ch. 1-Part 1: Frieza_

Stars, such magnificent creatures, they shine bright in the night sky giving peace calm serenity to all whom gaze upon them. Until they reach a certain age, they then at lightning speed sore through the sky until they crash land onto a planet. But on the planet that they crash onto they much be very carful, for if any one are to find out that they are a star, people will start to hunt them down. For it is told that if you have a heart of a star you will be given a healthy life tell the day another star crash lands onto another planet, and then to keep on living as you are, you much hunt that one down and take their heart. And it is not very often that a star will crash onto a planet, this will happen only every 1,000 years, so you can see why people would want one, or people that want to live for forever want to get their hands on one.

_*1,000 years ago*_

It was a beautiful night, the stars where shining bright in the sky it was calm and beautiful. Just looking at that night sky would fill you with happiness and make you totally at peace. Or well it was making everyone feel this way except for one.

Frieza stood rigidly on the balcony from his fathers room, staring daggers at the night sky. He needed to get away from the weak beings behind him; weak emotional people drove him crazy. His father laid on his death bed minuets away from death, his mother blankly staring at her husband knowing that he would be dead soon and her son would be left to rule the kingdom. And she knew that nothing would come good from that, he kills anyone and everyone that pisses him off. If he took over the kingdom, who knows who all he would kill.

Grinding his teeth together Frieza slightly looks back at his father, there is no way that he would end up as weak as he, he needed to find a way to not end up like that; weak and stuck on his death bead getting closer and closer to death. Growling he leans forward griping the railing tightly going into deep thought, how can he get away from death?

There are the dragon balls, but trying to find those are beyond impossible many have gone after them and all have failed, even his father had tried going out to find them, but in those years he only could find one. There has to be a way.

Just then, in the sky there was a loud bang with a bright flash coming after. Surprised Frieza looks up at the sky to only see the biggest shooting star ever. but this shooting star was not just going across the sky; by the looks of it, it was getting closer. And as he stood there staring at it, it just got closer and closer. Could it be, could it really be? Did he just get his opportunity to surpass his father, surpass everyone and escape death?

He was only told of the stories about the stars and the legends of the people who where lucky enough to get the heart of a star. And now here he was, getting his chance to become one of those legends. As he stared at the star it continued to get closer to him, and the smile on his face continued to grow bigger. He was going to get that stars heart, and live forever. With that amount of time he could not just rule over his kingdom for he could go and take over other kingdom's, he could take over the hole galaxy.

The star now had broke through the atmosphere and was now only minutes away from crash landing onto his planet. Frieza began to Hoover over the balcony, preparing himself to take off as fast as he could to the crash spot, and take that stars heart before it even got the chance to try to get away and hide.

CRASH!

The ground below him shook violently at the star crash landed only 40 miles away from where he hovered. Frieze smirked, he was going to become immortal, just before he took off he could hear his mom in the background asking what the hell just happened, brushing her off he took off flying as fast as he could to the crash spot. The closer he got the fast his heart would race, he knew what he was going to have to do to get the immortality; he was going to have to eat the heart of the star, for there really is no other way to have the heart of a star right?

Before he even knew it he was there, he hovered over the star and stared down at it. It was a female star, she had long fire red hair, and by the looks of it she was hurt. she was sprawled out on the ground trying to get up, but couldn't. probably broke her legs or something, whatever she was going to be dead soon anyways. with that thought he descended down toward her and landed on the ground only five feet away from her. With a gasp she looked at him, and he could tell by the look in her eyes she new what he was there for.

Franticly she began to try and push herself away from him, but Frieza was moving in fast on her. Before she could even craw two inches farther he had his strong purple hand on her neck and lifting her up off of her feet.

"You know why I am here, so don't even try to fight me off. You are far to weak" and with that said Frieza lifted his free hand and made his fingers glow with energy.

The star said nothing back, it was true she was to weak to do anything to him, the only power she had was eternal life. she was one of the weaker star's a red star, so with defeat she squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hands into fists as tight as she could hoping that this all would be over soon.

Frieza smirked, and placed his hand on her chest over her heart. His fingers began to force there way into her body to her heart, he high pitch scream filled his ears but he could not hear anything but the want for her heart. He pushed harder into her chest, through her rib cage and closer to her heart. The energy on his fingers making it feel like he was pushing his hand through pudding with a hard layer of chocolate on top (AU: I know weird way to explain it but hey! you now the inside of your body all mushy and stuff, and then your bods are not. so, yeah it makes sense to me... any who). He felt it, the soft beating of the heart. With a smirk, he let the energy go away from his fingers so not to damage the heart and warped his fingers around it and instantly ripped it out of her chest.

The heart was not like any other heart, it had a very bright red glow to it. Licking his lips frieza did not hesitate nor take the time to look at the heart, he stuffed it in his mouth and ate it as fast as he could. It burned his mouth as he eat it, and the blood burned him as it dripped down his chin to his neck. It was like eating an actual star that was still burning bright in the sky. But he did not care, and continued to eat it. And with every swallow he took he felt more and more powerful, more and more life flow into him.

When there was no more heart to eat but blood to lick off of his fingers, he looked down at the now dead star on the ground, he once fire red hear was now a dull grey, her eyes too where grayed out and blood was still poring out of her chest. He smiled and look toward the sky putting his hand up and laughing hysterically with pure happiness. He was not going to rule with whole galaxy.

Back at Frieza's home, his mom stood on the balcony watching her son laugh toward the sky, they where all doomed. With sadness in her eyes she looked back toward her husband who was now staring at her with lifeless eyes. Frieza was now King.

**To Have The Heart of a Star**

_Ch. 1-Part 2: Vegeta_

_*1,000 years later, Present day*_

Heavy paws dragged there way over the dirt, black fur rustled back and forth by the light breeze of the night. With a heavy sigh the wolf puts his head down smelling the ground below him, slightly snorting he lifts his head back up and continues on his trail through the woods.

Vegeta has been like this now for over a year, Frieza; the legendary king who eat the heart of a star and has been alive now for 1,000 years, got pissed off at him for speaking out of place toward him and turned him into this weak form of a wolf. The star he eat was a red star, the weakest of them all but still gave him eternal life and a the power to turn people into whatever animal he feels like. Of corse Frieza never really enjoyed that one and just killed the people who pissed him off instead of turning them into an animal. But why he turned Vegeta, Prince Vegeta into a wolf, was because it was a more suitable punishment for him then death. Because then at least Vegeta would learn something from it. The only way that Vegeta can become a Sayian again is if he could love and trust another wile that other loved and trusted him in return he would turn back into a Sayian.

Love, fuck that, like there was anyone who was worthy enough for his love, if he had love in him. Vegeta growled, love is for the weak and he will not stoop to that level. But how will he get back to being a Sayian? The Dragon balls, but that is near impossible to get those. The only person who can get them nowadays is King Frieza, with in the thousand years he has been alive he found a way to make a Dragon ball locater. using the one and only Dragon ball that his father had found before he died. Frieza had not gone out looking for them yet, but just incase that he does not get to the star first, he will then go out and get the Dragon balls, wish death upon the man who did get that star and then wish for another 1,000 years of life. Just like he had gotten to that star first, and he would wish for it to be like he had eaten a blue star, the strongest star out there with unbelievable amount of power.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and looked up, he was at his cave, the new place he calls home. When he was turned into a wolf his father, King Vegeta the King of Vegeta-sie, banished him from the his planet onto a fully woodsy planet, full of people who would not know who he was. And he was only able to go back home tell he was once again a Sayian.

With a heavy sigh a fell to the ground and rolled on his back staring up at the night sky. It has been a thousands years sense Frieza had eaten that heart of the star, the next star should be falling soon. Vegeta rolled his eyes, yeah right, its not like the next star will be falling onto the planet that he was marooned onto. And its not like he would eat the heart of that star, not in the form he was in. No, he would use the star to get the Dragon ball locator, get the Dragon balls before Frieza, wish death upon him, wish to be a Sayian again and then some other random wish that would come to his mind and then eat the heart of the star and take Frieza's place as King of the hole galaxy. Vegeta snorted, if only it was that easy.

BANG!

Startled Vegeta looked up at the sky, there way a bright flash in the sky.' No way', Vegeta thought a star is falling. He needed to see this better. Vegeta shoot's up to his feet and ran to the nearest spot that he knew that he could have a full look onto the sky above him. He looked up every now and then to see what was going on, and yes it was a star falling shooting straight through the sky. 'Why is it taking so long to shoot across the sky?' Vegeta thought as he kept running. He finally made it to the clearing int he woods and instantly looked back up into the sky. The star was getting bigger, just like as if it was getting closer. 'No way' with out most unbelief Vegeta stood in his tracks, the star was getting closer. And it was not long after that that there was a loud crash on the ground and the earth below him began to shake.

A very teethe smirk crossed his face and he took off once again heading to where the star had crashed, he was getting his chance to get back at King Frieza.

'I will become the new King of this Galaxy no matter what it takes.'

**To Have The Heart of a Star**

_Ch. 1Part 3: Bulma_

People down on the planets think that a star falls from the sky when it comes of age, but needless to say they are all sorts of wrong. For what people and all of the other creatures down on the planets know, stars come a certain age and the fall down onto a planet but what they don't know is that, that is not the case at all. The people also believe that the star's are nothing but big balls of gas in the sky and then when they come down to a planet all of those gasses then begin to form a person. And yet again they are wrong. So then what is the truth?

Well the stars for starters are not big balls of gas in the sky, there is a world that surrounds all of the other worlds. Just a world that lives in perfect peace and just watches the planets and every thousand years one of the stars goes down to the planets to live among the other creatures and people to share their way of life and to learn more about the life down there. But once they touched the ground on any of the planets their life and powers began to slowly disappear, of corse it took a thousand years for that life to go away, but they always lived a wealthy happy life. Before Every star would want to go down to the planets, to learn more about the life down below but now, no star does. Sense some freak basterd learned that once you eat the heart of a star you get their powers and a thousand years of life.

And so unlike before where they where welcomed to the planets like gods, they are now hunted down and killed. So no star wanted to go down, in fear of being killed and have their heart ripped out of their chest and eaten. But a star must go down, and try with all their might to maybe fix thing's, put things back to the way that they where. And they did, one star was able to kill that freak basterd and restore everything back to the way that things where, it was the first and only star to land on a planet.

The blue star's are very rare star's, they are part of the royal family of the stars in the sky. And they decided that a blue star will go down once things go out of hand and wrong. they would send one right at that day that things go wrong but can't, no more than one star power can be on the planets at one time.

The first and only blue star fixed things all better, kept each planet to have one ruler and there was no one ruler to rule over the hole galaxy. For the last hundred years he stayed quiet, making the knowledge of the stars a legend. And the next star that they sent to the planets would be a weak one, one that would not cause much attention to herself. But of corse, things don't always go as planed.

_Present Day in the star Kingdom_

The star princes stared down at the planets as Frieza continued to rule over the galaxy, the last guy who took the heart of a star did the same thing and so she knew the only way that things where going to be able to be put back to normal. She was going to have to go down their and kick his ass, but as she watched Frieza she released just how strong he was, even after eating the weakest stars heart. She knew that she was going to need help, and a lot of it. But who was going to be strong enough to help her? She had no clue, there where plenty of strong people down on the planets. But none that she thought she could trust to not turn their back on her and take her heart. Well to put things right, she was going to have to find someone and fast once down there.

With a heavy sigh she left from her watching spot to say goodbye to her father and mother.

"Mother... Father" The princes whispered as she walked into her parents corridors. Her mother was lounging on her bed, a small glass of Champagne in her hand. Her father sitting in his big comfortable chair. They may look comfortable and collected, but they were no ware near that, they where stressed beyond belief knowing that their daughter had to leave that night.

"Oh Bulma darling," The Queen said as she stood up and placed her glass of champagne on a nearby coffee table. Bulma smiled and greeted her mother with a hug. "Darling we are so worried about you having to leave. That Emperor Frieza is going to be a very big challenge for you."

"Yes i know mother, I am going to have to find someone to help me once down there, not sure as to whom tho, cant really trust anyone down there."

"Yes Darling that is very true. But i have faith in you, you can and will find someone to help you." Her mother said as she lightly patted her on the cheek.

Bulma looked to her Father, he spent a lot of time, well most of his time look down at the planets from the look out. Maybe he might know someone that she could trust and help her. "Father, do you have any idea's as so whom can help me? or as to whom i should seek out?"

Her father just stood there shaking his head, "No i am sorry my dear. The only people down there that are strong enough are the Sayian's, but those are brute rude and non-trust worthy creatures. I stopped watching them eons ago, they can not be helped. All they do all day is kill kill and kill. So i am sorry my Dear, you might have to face him on your own. But i have faith in you, you can do it." The king put his hands on his daughters shoulders with a smile on his face, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. Even tho her shook in his boots in fear of what was going to happen to his daughter.

Sighing very heavily Bulma hugged her mother and father. "Guess i best get ready to go. don't want to land on a planet in a big gowned like this" with a small curtsy and one last hug from her mom and dad, she made her way out of the room and to hers.

With every dreading step she took to the look out over the planets her heart rate got faster and faster. She was going to leave her home of peace and happiness to a strange place full of people who would love to kill her for her is the spot that the royal family goes to watch over the planets and all of the other stars come to shoot through the sky and land onto a planet. She reached the edge but then instantly spun around, much say her last goodbyes. Her father and mother where standing behind her, having slight here and there sniffles.

"I love you both mom and dad." Bulma sadly smiled as she gave her parents one last hug. She pulled apart from the two of them and turned back to the look out. With one last look at her parents she smiled and said "I won't disappoint you." And with that she stepped off instantly going into a shooting star.

**End of chapter one**

yay! chapter one! what do you think?


	2. ch 2: Trying to Work Together

Kedeta: Thank you so much for the Review, it always makes me want to update faster when ever i am congratulated on my story. i hope that you like this new chapter.

Soulwriter317: Yes i did get the idea of the story from Stardust but i am throwing in different curvballs in my story. i am just trying to take the idea of a star from that movie and that is it. but i am glad that you still really like my story. enjoy this chapter!

-Korryne 3

To Have the Heart of a Star

CH. 2:

'To be a star is great and wonderful, when you're in the sky. But the moment you crash land on a planet, life becomes hard and dangerous. Everyone on that planet would be looking for you, and once your caught they will rip your heart out and eat it. Why? Well because the one to have the heart of a star will have healthy life for a thousand yeas until the day the next star falls and then you begin to slowly die, unless you are lucky enough to get another star.

So now here I lay on the flat on my back staring up at my home, and not dancing about my home. Soon they will be after me, after my heart, after the immortality that I posses. But no more thinking of home, i must focus on the task at hand, find someone who is strong to help her kill Frieza. That should not be hard right? So what do I do? There can't be anyone on this planet that I can trust. I must keep my identity a secret.

With a heavy sigh Bulma tried to push herself up, but as soon as she was about to get to her feet a sharp pain shot through her leg causing her to fall to the ground once again. she cried out in pain

"Shit!" she cursed as she grabbed her leg in pain. She looked at her leg to see if she broke it or not. No just badly bruised it like no other, it'll be all sorts of colors by morning.

She grabbed her leg and massaged it trying to rid of the pain. No luck.

"I should start moving; get as far away from my crash site as possible." Bulma said thinking out loud. "But I can't, my leg is wounded too much." With teary eyes she looked down at her leg and pondered her situation for a bit. "Well what is it Bulma? Sit here tell someone comes for you or suffer through the pain and try to save your life?" with a heavy sigh she heaved herself to her feet, crying out in pain as she did so. She stood there for a bit grinding her teeth together trying to build up the strength to start walking. Once she got it she opened her eyes and took in a big breath so she could take her first step, but before she could, she heard footsteps approaching her crash site."Already?" she whispered to herself in complete shock. Well she had been laying there for a while, but she didn't think it was that long.

But along with the footsteps came a strange feeling, Like a small gravity pull, coming from the direction of the footsteps. Not knowing what to do she just stood there staring at the spot that she thought that the footsteps and the gravity pull was coming from, embracing for what was to come next when she saw whom it was.

It did not take long for the owner of the footsteps to appear, but it was not what she expected. It was not a man, nor a creepy lizard. It was a beautiful jet black wolf that stood at least five feet tall. That is the biggest wolf she ever did see.

Smiling slightly she took her first step completely forgetting the pain in her leg. But as she took that step her leg reminded her of the pain and she cried out and fell to the ground once again.

"God Damn it!" she rolled to her back and grabbed her hurt leg grinding her teeth together trying to hold back the tears that were trying to escape. With a sigh she opened her eyes and tilted her head back looking at the wolf again, whom now was slowly making its way to her.

Vegeta stood in shock as he stared down at the beautiful women in the crater. This is the star? Beautiful up in the sky and no different when they come landing on a planet. He continued to stare at her taking in her looks. She stood to be 5"6' or 5"7' her hair a beautiful blue with a hint of silver that flowed elegantly past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep dark blue that looked to be as deep and mysterious as the ocean. Her skin was slightly peach and looked to be deadly soft. She wore a long silk silver and white dress that clung well to the top of her body and flowed loosely to her ankles. And he could swear that she had a small glow to her features making her stand out more then necessary in the night. He took all of this in, in the matter of seconds.

Not knowing as to what to do he just stood there and stared at her beauty. She smiled up at him and took a step forward or well tried to take a step forward. But as soon as she took that step she fell to the ground crying out in pain. As soon as he saw her in pain his body began to move forward close to her, as if he wanted to help her. As he got closer to her she looked up at him with pleading eyes and that made him want to get to her faster so her picked up his pace. But then he realized that he was going to help someone. Him help someone, a woman? Hell no. At his realization he stop in his tracks and stared at her. She must have some sort of spell on him, He now glared at her, how dare she do that to him. Not happy at all he lifted his lips back showing his teeth to her and growled causing her pleading look to become a look of fear.

"Hey hey, now." The girl said rolling over again to her knees, wincing as she did so. Her voice was soft and soothing, another part of her spell to try to draw him in, he growled even more at her. "I'm not here to hurt you." She whispered as she lifted her hand for him to sniff. "If it were anyone of us to hurt someone, it would be you to hurt me." At this he stopped his growling and just stared at her, not getting any closer to her then he already was.

Seeing that the wolf was not going to go to her she tried to get closer to him. She lifted her hand closer to his face for him to smell, for that it what you do to dogs right? For them to trust you right? You have them sniff your hand. The wolf took a step back away from her having a confused look on his face.

"You don't expect me to smell your hand like some dog do you?" the wolf growled at her. "I will not lower myself more then what I have been force to be." Completely taken off grad Bulma drew her hand back and stared at the wolf.

Did he just speak to her? A wolf, talking? No way. "You... You can talk?" Bulma asked tilting her head to the side.

Sighing Vegeta nodded his head yes. "But I'm not the only strange one. You just feel out of the sky and crash land here. Making you a star, a mythical creatur." Vegeta said now walking around her and looking at the crash site more.

"Well first of all, yes you are the only strange one here, I mean you're a wolf and you can talk. Me i am something that people have heard of, even though i am a legend people have heard of me." Bulma said as she struggled to turn around so she could look the wolf in the face. Wait why was she talking to him and telling him all of these things that she was a Star? yes he is a wolf, but he still could want to have her heart. But in the pit of her stomach she had the strange feeling that she could trust him, in a kind of a strange way. No! she yelled at herself, she will not trust anyone wile she is here, not even the person that she finds to help her kill Frieza. The fear shone in her eyes like no other but she kept staring at the wolf trying to hide that fear.

Vegeta stood there staring at the star. Here she was, Vulnerable no where to go. No way that she could out run him, her leg was too hurt for her to even just stand. All he had to do was bit into her chest and rip her heart out with his teeth and he will then have the immortality that he wants. Why not just do that right now? he could then just get the dragon ball radar and then get the dragon balls and wish for him to have his normal body back, right? Vegeta licked his lips, oh that sounds good. He then began to take steps closer to her, his mouth beginning to water.

Bulma froze as she saw him getting closer and closer to her, his mouth dripping with saliva. He was one of those people who wants her heart, and that was what was on his mind right now. come up with something fast! she told herself, she began to back up from him trying to think of what to tell him to change his mind. Just then she heard something in her head.

'Ill eat her heart now, then get the dragon balls, and then turn myself back into my own self and lastly Frieza is going down!'

Stars are very powerful creatures, they have unbelievable amounts of powers, especially the blue stars. That is what the people on the planets new, but the stars they new that they had powers but never knew of them tell the day that they land on a planet. And as time goes by they will realize the powers that they have as time goes by. And Bulma's first power that she realized that se had was the power to read minds, and that she just heard was the thoughts of the wolf in front of her.

He to wants to kill Frieza, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I can help you kill Frieza!" The wolf froze in his tracks, saliva still dripping from his mouth. "Frieza is a very powerful man, very powerful. There really is no way that one person, or wolf.." Her eyes went up and down his body as she said that "can kill him on their own. Your going to need help, and I can help you. I am a Blue star, the strongest star known. The star King, my father, only sends a blue star down here when things go all ape shit like how it is now." She took a deep breath, he was not moving at all still so it might be working hopefully it was. "And that is what i was sent here to do, kill Frieza. But i know that i am going to ned some help killing him. And you most likely would need help to do so yourself."

Is she insulting me?

"I am not insulting you at all, I am just stating the facts. You know Frieza by the looks of it, so you know just how strong he is. So then you and I both know then that not one of us alone can kill him."

Vegeta stood there and thought about his decision for a bit. 'I can kill Frieza on my own.' Vegeta shock his head and continued to take closer steps toward her.

"But how do you expect to kill him in that form? What if as you are trying to find the dragon balls that he catches up to you? Or wile you are trying to get that Dragon ball radar?"

Yet again Vegeta was stopped in his tracks, how did she know that? He did not tell her of his plan, he just thought of it.

"Look wolf, I am a star, star's have powers. And i guess one of my powers it to be able to read minds. So I can now head what you are thinking, your plan and all." Bulma now was almost on her back only being propped up by one elbow, that other hand out reached to the wolf in a sign of stop. The wolf, Vegeta, was now only inches away from her. But with what she was saying to him had his stop in his tracks.

Vegeta looked down as himself. He is much weaker in this state, no way that he would be able to even put up a decent fight agents Frieza. 'Well... shit.' Vegeta thought as she stared at her now a bit pissed off that this woman found a way to stop him from getting her heart. with a small snort and a slight shake of the head Vegeta backed away from her so she could now sit up straight. And through grinding teeth he replied "You may have a point there Woman, but there is still no way that you" he looked her up and down as he said that "can even kill Frieza. So it ends up that we are still in need of someone else."

Bulma sighed, at last she was able to stop him from eating out her heart. Yes she is a blue star, one of the most strongest star ever, but she does not even have nor know of her powers yet. So as of right now all she can do is glow like a fire fly and read minds. "Alright," Bulma said as she tried to adjust herself and not hurt her leg. "Do you know of anyone who would be able to?"

Vegeta licked his lips. Who can was strong enough to help kill Frieza? Well of corse he know who was, he just really did not want to go back home to see the last person who he ever really wanted to see. The only other sayian who could put up a good fight agents him in sparing.

"Kakkarot? Do you think that he would be able to be of good help?" Bulma asked hearing that name randomly popping into her head from the wolfs.

"You know that is really beginning to annoy!" Vegeta snapped at her baring his teeth at her, in surprise Bulma pulled back from the wolf, but then glared at him for snapping at her. "But yes that is who might be able to help us." Vegeta sighed "I can't believe that i am going to go to someone for help... I never need help."

"Well you know there is always a first for everything."

"Will you shut up!" This woman was going to drive him crazy. But he knew that he needed her for two very big important reasons. A) kill Frieza and B) her heart for immortality. But he knew that Frieza was going to be looking for her, he must know that another star had fallen and crashed onto a planet and it wont be long tell you saw that big circular ugly UFO shaped ship hovering over head looking for the crash spot. They need to get a move on, and fast. But Frieza will not be the only one looking for her, many others will be. so with all his might he is going to have to keep her safe and alive until they are abel to kill Frieza and get all of the Dragon balls. And then he can kill her and take her heart.

With a sick smile Vegeta nodded his head. "Alright woman we must get a move on."

Bulma had a very unhappy look on her face, yeah she heard his hole plan With all she said in the end he is going to take her heart. Or he was going to have to try to by then, she will have all her powers and will put up a good fight agents him, and if she will have to she will kill him as well as killing Frieza.

"So wolf.. First off what do i call you? And secondly, where are we going? don't we need a ship? by the looks of this planet" She looked around and found nothing but trees "It looks like nothing but you live here."

Vegeta shock his head, name should he tell her his real name of not? No no one is to know that... wait she can hear my thoughts. alright fine i will tell her my name. "Night. My name is night and I am a sayian warrior who is cursed by that fucking Lizard King." He could not think of his real name, nor think that he was giving a fake name, he just had to say what ever name came out of his mouth first. Why he did not give his real name out because he could not trust anyone, nor let anyone know that the pound Prince of Vegeta-sie was now cursed into this weak form of a wolf.

"Night?" Bulma asked as she looked at the wolf in front of her, well yeah it did seem to fit him really well. "Alright Night, it is nice to mee..."

"Oh shut up woman and lets get a move on to the next Village that we run into. They most likely have a ship there that we can steel or something." Vegeta, or Night now, said as he began to make his way out of the crater.

"Wait!" Bulma cried after Night. All the he did was sigh very heavily and turn his head slightly to look at her. "I can't walk. My leg, i can't walk on it."

Night grinned his teeth together, man this woman really was going to drive him crazy. he walked back to her, growling all the way, and laid next to her "get on." was all he said.

Bulma still sat there staring at him.

"I said get on woman, we don't have all night you know!"

Nodding she climbed on top of his back wincing as her leg throbbed with every move she made. Once she was fully on she buried her face into his fur and took a hand full of it in both hands so that she would not fall off during his running.

Seeing that she had a good enough of a grip onto him Night stood up and took off to the nearest town that he knew of that could possibly have a ship.

A dark figure stood at the window of his ship. He saw the star zoom past his window. And he knew that it was time for him to get his second helping of a star heart. He could feel the last heart losing its power; therefore he was going to get this new star as soon as he could. An evil smirk appeared on his purple lips when the star crashed into the nearby planet. With a small chuckle he left the window and made his way to the control room to change his course.

Yay! Second chapter! I hope that you liked it as much as I do. So what is gunna happen? Is Frieza gunna getting Bulma's heart? Will Vegeta be able to get rid of his curse and will he be able to keep Bulma safe in his wolf form? Oh man I dunno! Well next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Ch 3:On the way to Vegetasie

Alright Ch. 3! well i hope you enjoy it! sorry if it a bit short.

**To Have the Heart of a Star**

**CH.3: On the way to Vegeta-sie**

The walk seemed to take way to long for Vegeta's liking. Having this girl, this star on his back was making him feel uneasy yet really good at the same time. And he did not like the fact that it was making him feel good, so he wanted to get to the town and onto a ship to get her off of him as fast as he could. Out of frustration he growled slightly, this journey with this woman is going to drive him crazy beyond belief.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder slightly so to look at the woman. She looked like she was in a daze, her eyes slightly open so he could barely see her deep blue eyes. She must have noticed him looking at her because after only a small moment of looking at her, her eyes shot filly open and at him. Quickly her turned his head to look forward and picked up his pace to get to the town, the girl must get off his back now. Picking up his speed just a little bit more he made it to where he could see the light of the town. Finally, she will soon be off of his back. It was not long tell he was in the town trying to find the nearest shipping dock.

The so called town did not look like a normal town, the buildings trees, being carved hallow, making the town blend into the rest of the world. the only way that you can tell that this was a town was by all of the lights hanging all over the place; over the doors, the windows and even high above everyones heads going from tree to tree.

Amazed by the beauty, Bulma lifted her head to look around a bit better. Everything around her was pitch black until they entered this town. everything was still dark, but yet was well lit to be able to see what was what with out hurting your eyes from the huge amounts of light. But the one thing that through her off was that she did not see a lot of people. Or well, not no people. She had seen this planet from the sky but there where so many trees that she could not see if anything lived on this planet. And not she does see that things do live on this planet, just a bunch of animals weird looking animals at that. Some walked on all four but then would stand up on there hind legs and walk like a human would. And they would use there front paws as hands.

Bulma did wonder how they where going to get a ship if all of the creatures that lived on this planet where animals. Guess that explains it. Bulma continued to stare in awe at the animals around her, as the wolf Night continued to look for a ship dock.

Vegeta knew that these strange creatures had a ship dock, he hears them going off into space every now and then and coming back. For what he never knew nor never even cared to know. Just then he found it, all of these dame trees look the fucking same. It was the widest tree there, with no top to it at all. Allowing a nice hole amongst the trees for a ship to fly out of, a small ship but a ship non-the less. With a grunt Vegeta made his way to the door and entered the ship dock.

A toad like creature came up to him, the big yellow eyes beaming at him. With a hop or two the toad got to the in front of Vegeta, and tilted his head to the side.

"Ribbet, need a ship? ribbet." The toad ask

Bulma peered over Vegeta's shoulder, and instantly got a face of disgust.

"Yes i am in need of a ship, and i am in need of one now." Vegeta growled as he bared his teeth at the toad.

the toad backed away from the wolf, fear crossing his face. "Ribbet, well do you have payment? Ribbet."

Vegeta growled "How about I spare your life for payment?"

Bulma gasped and looked at Night "Night! That is -"

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta barked glaring at the woman still sitting on his back. Vegeta then pot his focus yet again on the shop keeper toad, his tail flicking behind him in irritation. "Now I will keep you alive if you give me a ship, but you deny me again" he snapped at the toads throat "Ill be having frog legs for dinner."

The frogs little heart began to beat very fast in his chest. Everyone on this planet was always very kind, no one ever to threaten anyone. And so when this wolf came around, he did always get what he wants because they knew that with one bite with toes sharp wolf teeth he will be dead. The toads chest bulged out with a loud ribbet from nervousness. And with a loud gulp the toad nodded his head and pointed behind him to one of his ships. "You can take that one"

Vegeta looked behind the toad to the ship that he was pointing to. It was a very small one; most likely had one room, one kitchen/dinning room and then the cock pit. Nothing like the ships that he was use to, Big lavish ships more then one room, a huge ass kitchen with a huge ass dinning room plus many other room. such as his training room, his throne room. 'this ship is a piece of shit' Vegeta thought.

"It may be a piece of shit, but hey it something Night. We need to get off of this planet." Bulma said replying to his thought.

Vegeta growled "You really need to stop doing that Woman." He then snapped his head back to the toad, who was now slowly trying to hop away from him. "That piece of shit will have to do." and with that Vegeta stepped over the toad and to the ship.

with a hiss the door opened and instantly Vegeta entered. Once he was inside, he gave a jump nocking Bulma to the ground not caring that it was going to cause more pain to her leg.

"OUCH!" Bulma cried as she landed on the ground of the ship. She grabbed her leg as pain began to yet again throb like no other. "Night what the fuck if wrong with you? Could you not just take me to the room or something and let me crawl off of you back!"

"No, that would have been a wast of time. And it is not like a give a shit about you and your leg. You need to just learn to withstand pain if you are truly going to fight Frieza." And with that he just made his way to the cock pit, jumping into the seat. He looked down at the buttons on the dash board and then down at his paw. 'wall shit, this is going to be interesting.' Vegeta growled 'damn this fucking form, so useless.'

Bulma sighed hearing all of Night's thoughts. "What is wrong Night? Can't push any of those buttons? Your paw to big?"

"Woman if I want you input on something then i would ask for it, but i don't so shut up!" Vegeta growled again trying to find a way to use his paw like a hand. He did have a big paw making his have long toes, so he tried bending all of his toes instead of one. It worked, felt weird but it worked. He smirked victoriously as he then began to set the cordinents to Vegeta-sie. He spun the chair around looking at Bulma who still laid on the hall way floor holding her throbbing leg. "Woman if i where you I'd find a set and buckle up. This ship is about to take off." He then spun the chair around again facing away from her now. "And i would do it soon if i was you, because it is going to take off if your ready for it or not."

Bulma looked up at him shocked, he will not launch this ship with her still sitting here.

Vegeta smirked knowing that she was not going to move, he pushed the launch button and instantly she ship began to shack.

"Night! I cant believe you!" Bulma then tried to rush herself to a chair in the cock pit and strap herself down, but of corse she did not make it and the ship began to take off. nocking her flat on her face.

Vegeta just sat in his chair laughing. And Vegeta continued to laugh as the pull of the ship going through the atmosphere stopped and Bulma was now able to pull herself off of the ground.

"Night! I can't believe that you did that! I was not fully seated yet, you fucking... dog!" Bulma yelled as she pulled herself to one of the walks to lean up agents.

Vegeta just shock his head, still laughing as he spun his chair around and jumped off. "Well i did for worn you now did i not?" He continued down the small hall hopping over her, avoiding her leg, to take a better look around the place. He got to the kitchen, yep small as hell a fridge and a little table was all the could fit in their. He walked passed that and into the room. 'Well shit... one bed.' Vegeta thought as he looked inside.

"And i get that one bed!" Bulma cried hobbling her way down the hallway now trying to get to that bad to lay on and rest her leg. "Your a wolf, your use to sleeping on the dirt so i don't think sleeping on the ground of a ship should be any better."

"And if I should remind you woman, that before i even was turned into this wolf form I slept on a bed, and now that I get that chance again I am taking it."

"Oh no your not!" Bulma said as she hobbled passed Him and plopped herself onto the bed. "Besides, its really small so only one of us can fit on it. And i am the hurt one so i need it more then you do."

At this Vegeta bared his teeth at her, "Fine have it your way... for now, but once that leg is better don't even think about taking that bed every night!"

"Every Night? How long do you think we have to have this small punie thing? can't we just go to another planet that will have a bigger ship and take that one?"

"Yes, and that is where we are going right now. But it'll take a few days to get there. Another bad thing about this ship, is that it is slow as fuck."

"Oh ok." And with that sleep took over Bulma as she laid comfortably on the bed, her leg finally not in so much pain.

Vegeta shock his head and went back to the cock pit to make sure that everything was still going good. He looked up and out the front window only to see an all to familiar ship heading straight for them, or well on it's way to pass them. Straight to the planet that they just left. "Frieza." Vegeta mumbled. 'He already knows of her presence among the planets? Fuck they where going to have to do this and they where going to have to do it fast..."

**End of CH.3**

Alright! so how did you like it! please please review, i need those. they give me motivation to keep going on with a story. And yes i do update fast, but hey at least then you wont have to wait for the next chapter. but this time! i am not going to update tell i get another review!


End file.
